Una Nueva Amiga o ¿Algo más?
by JennLMo
Summary: Llega a la aldea una chica nueva y viene con noticias para la Hokague. Naruto y todos sus amigos se sorprenderan al saber quien es en en realidad esta chica. Mal summary lo se T.T pero soy nueva asi que xfa pasen y lean mi primer fic. xfaaaaaaa.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no perteneces, sino ya hubiera violado a Itachi y Deidara y muuuchos más pero xD **(si tengo una mente pervertida pero en este episodio no habrá nada de eso :3)

_Hola _ -Recuerdos y pensamientos

–Hola– Diálogos

(Hola)-Comentarios míos xD

**Prólogo.**

Era una hermosa mañana en Konoha. Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban la ciudad a medida que pasaban los minutos. La gente estaba empezando a salir de sus casas para hacer sus mandados, deberes, ir al trabajo o al instituto... Las típicas actividades cotidianas.

Todo esta tranquilo... Hasta que se vio a un rubio hiperactivo correr rápidamente por las calles, seguido de una furiosa pelirosa.

–¡Ven aca!Me las vas a pagar!– Decia la chica de hermosos ojos color jade, que en este momento irradiaban ira.

–¡Lo siento Sakura-chan! No me pegues...– Rogaba el ojiazul mientras aceleraba un poco el paso.

–Bien... No te voy a pegar, Naruto.– Dijo Sakura deteniéndose al igual que es chico.

–¿De veras Sakura-chan? ¡Eres genial!

– Solo si heces todo lo que yo te pida por 4 semanas... TODO – Enfatisando estas últimas palabras

–Pero Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué?

–Por decirle a Sasuke-kun que yo todavia estoy enamorada de él y ponerme en verguenza. Aparte, yo ya lo superé.

–Bien pero que sean 2 semanas.

–Trato hecho– Dijo estirando la mano, que fue tomada por el chico en forma de estar de acuerdo

–Bien ¿Qué quieres que haga?– Suspiró, esas serían las 2 semanas más largas de su vida. Solo Dios sabe que cosas horribles le pediría.

–Por el momento nada. Debemos regresar al campo de entrenamiento, Sasuke-kun debe estar esperándonos y seguro Kakashi-sensei ya llegó.

–Tienes razón, apurémonos. – Dijo mientras se dirigían con su compañero de equipo y su sensei.

_**En la entrada a Konoha**_

Se podía ver a una chica alta, de unos 19 años, cabello largo y de un color bastante inusual, blanco, para ser exactos, de ojos color azul cielo con pequeños destellos dorados y de piel algo blanca. Usaba una blusa negra floja, que le llegaba por encima del ombligo, con los hombros descubiertos y una blusa de mallas debajo de ésta, un short gris, unas botas negras, que le llegaban un poco por encima de la rodilla, y un porta-kunais en la pierna derecha. También tenía una banda en su brazo izquierdo, al parecer era de la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba.

Se acerco al puesto donde estaban unos chicos, al parecer ninjas.

_Creo que aun no se han dado cuenta de que estoy aquí…_

–Hola. Disculpe, ¿Podría decirme donde está la Torre Hokage? – Pregunto la chica dirigiéndose a un chico de cabello castaño corto con una gorra y ojos negros.

–Claro, está en el centro de la ciudad. No creo que llegue a perderse. _Que lindos ojos…_–Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Gracias.

La chica siguió caminando y efectivamente la encontró. Se dirigió al edificio, io las escaleras entró y su. Al llegar al piso correspondiente, una hermosa chica de cabello corto que se encontraba detrás de un escritorio la recibió con una bella sonrisa, la cual ella respondió de igual manera.

–¿Qué se le ofrece? – Pregunto la castaña.

–Me preguntaba si podría hablar unos minutos con la Hokage.

–Claro, ¿Para cuándo la cita?

–Si… Es algo importante lo que necesito hablar con ella.

– ¿Se puede saber de qué se trata…?

–Es sobre un ataque… no muy importante pero creo que debería de saberlo, ya que al parecer yo soy la única sobreviviente.

–…Entonces Naruto estaba diciendo que Sakura todavía estaba enamorada de ti y, como siempre, ella lo golpeó y bla bla bla…– Decía Kakashi mientras una gota de sudor caía por su sien estilo anime.

–Hmp

–Veo que no has cambiado nada. Sigues usando los monosílabos para dialogar ¿no?

–Hmp

–Tomaré eso como un sí.

–Eh… Sasuke-teme! Lo de Sakura-chan era broma. – Dijo Naruto (a saber en qué momento llego -.-') posando las manos en su nuca.

–Hmp (que acaso solo eso sabe decir? ¬.¬)

–Bien creo que deberíamos empezar a entrenar.

–Kakashi-sensei…Y ¿Sai?

–Le han dado una misión con Ino, Sakura. Regresará en unas semanas y al parecer asignaran un miembro más a nuestro grupo, mientras Sai vuelve.

–Pero yo no quiero estar con un teme más… T_T

–¡No soy teme, dobe!

–Hasta que por fin dices algo Sasuke–Dijo Sakura, ya estaba empezando a hartarse de escuchar tantos ''hmp'' (y quien no…) y las estúpidas peleas de ''dobe, teme, dobe, teme'' que hacían sus compañeros. Los chicos se le quedaron viendo de manera extraña, hasta su sensei, se estaba sintiendo incomoda por la mirada de ellos…–¿Por qué me miran así?

–Sakura-chan, ¿qué paso con el _–kun_?

–Si es extraño que no le digas _Sasuke-kun _–Dijo el peliplateado tratando de imitar la vos de la chica.

–Pues porque ya no me gusta tanto decirle _Sasuke-kun._ –Respondió ignorando la indirecta de su sensei.

–Hmp

–Bien, vamos a entrenar chicos.

Y con eso se fueron a entrenar, Sasuke y Naruto entrenaron taijutsu y Sakura con Kakashi control de chakra, ya que Sai era con quien practicaba siempre y no estaba.

¿Quién era la chica? ¿Por qué atacaron su aldea? ¿algún día sasuke dejara de decir hmp's como respuesta? Bien creo que eso es imposible…

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Galletitas? ¿Algo?

Bien hasta la próxima!

Att: Jenny xD


End file.
